Beyond the Pale
by PeaceofStar
Summary: The Jedi try to recover from the Vong War amid pirates, scheming, revenge, and reconciliation.
1. Chapter 1

_Drama – Action/Adventure – a little Comedy_

_This started out as an RPG at but I decided to combine all my posts into a story. It takes place one year after the end of the Vong War. There is some history to Phaelon, so I'll included her character sheet from the RPG. Also, read my other stories "A Thin Line" and "Ice Breaker"._

**Disclaimer: Star Wars belongs to the all-powerful flannelled one. Phaelon is mine, but she operates of her own accord most of the time.**

o:o:o

Phaelon sighed as the battle-scarred X-wing broke through the cloud cover and into the starry expanse of space. _How the heck had Master Skywalker convinced her into teaching at the Academy? An easy class, he'd told her. You'll be a wonderful teacher._ At the moment, she wanted nothing more than to bang her head on the cockpit in frustration.

Her four students were waiting for her a short distance away near one of Ossus' two moons. Many of them had never been in an X-wing or a fighter of any sort in their lives, and it was her job to acquaint them with flying. She shook her head as she watched two nearly collide. Only at the last second did they divert their courses and gently drift away. _This was going to be a very long class period._

She had to have a discussion with Master Skywalker about this assignment. He probably had a reason for having her teach beginning piloting, but she couldn't understand what it was. She knew she wasn't the best pilot at the Academy, and she had no patience with children in any way, shape, or form. The least he could have done was let her teach diplomacy or history or something she was better at.

Reaching into the Force, she could feel the individual presences of her students. They all seemed so very young. Shaking her head, she took a deep, calming breath and pointed the X-wing at the small knot of ships waiting for her.

o:o:o

_Thank the Force these things aren't armed,_ Phaelon thought sullenly to herself as she brought the X-wing down gently on its landing struts. Sitting back in her cockpit, she surveyed the four battered surplus fighters the Academy had purchased after the war – they had a few more bumps and bangs after the first day's lessons.

She sighed and shook her head. _The first day._ Fifteen thirteen-year olds out for the first time in a single-man fighter. Again she wondered about Master Skywalker's sanity – then again, _he _didn't have to deal with them. If it had been up to her, she wouldn't trust them with a simple landspeeder.

"Back in one piece?" asked a teasing male voice from behind her as she slid off the nose of the fighter to the duracrete. Corran Horn was leaning casually against a _Lambda_-class shuttle a few meters away. "Jysella says you're a good teacher," he continued. "Funny. You never struck me as good with teenagers."

"I'm not," she stated, scowling at the Corellian Jedi Master, "How come Master Skywalker didn't offer you the job? You're a much better pilot than I am."

He chuckled. "I never said he didn't. I'm just smart enough not to take it."

"Don't you have somewhere else to be?" she asked, feeling increasingly frustrated. "Or did Master Skywalker put you up to this?"

"Not really," he explained with a shrug. "Luke wanted me to take a look at the shuttle. I was just about done when I saw you coming in, and you were flying like you wished you had a couple proton torpedoes."

She narrowed her eyes. "Have you been practicing your TK?" she asked.

He shrugged, "As far as I know I'm still as hopeless as ever. Why?"

"Because that's exactly what I was thinking."

He sighed. "That's just intuition. Comes from years of dealing with smugglers and other unsavory types. You always know when someone really wishes they could put a couple torps up your exhaust."

She couldn't help but smirk. "I'll settle for beating on one of those new Duelist Elites or Master Skywalker, whichever I find first."

"I pity them in that case."

Favoring him with a grin like a manka cat, she left the hangar.


	2. Chapter 2

o:o:o

Phaelon sat cross-legged on her bed in the middle of her dimly lit room, her eyes half shut, willing away the madness of the rest of the Academy and trying to ignore the pounding headache lurking in the back of her mind.

Thankfully she only taught every other day. She was positive she didn't have the patience for fifteen energetic teenagers excited to be flying on their own – even Master Luke's calming techniques were useless when she brought her X-wing back into the hangar. Not only were they completely unmanageable during class, several had taken to seeking her out at other times and asking her about battles she'd been in during the war, and that was a topic she rather wished to forget.

_Those kids are going to be my fall to the dark side._ She smirked at the thought and wondered if the Jedi of the Old Republic had ever felt that way.

Through her meditation, she could feel the presence of one of those teens approaching her door. She sighed and wished there was some way to disappear, but the only ways in or out of her room was the door and window, and the window wasn't really designed as an entrance or exit.

At that moment, the bell on her door chimed, and Phaelon opened it using the Force, not getting up from where she was sitting. 

It was a very determined-looking Jysella Horn. She paused on the threshold. "I'm sorry," she mumbled quickly. "You're busy. I can come back."

Phaelon had to smile as she uncrossed her legs – Jysella was one of the few students who did not inherently bother her. "I'm not. Just trying to get rid of a headache is all. Come on in."

The girl smiled and settled herself into one of the cushions that served as chairs.

"What's on your mind?"

"You're unhappy teaching us."

This statement was so blunt it caught her off-guard, and she couldn't help smiling. "How do you chart that?"

She shrugged. "I can tell. Example: You don't come out of here unless you're teaching or dueling with someone." – She paused. – "I heard you talking to my dad. You don't know how to deal with us."

Phaelon shook her head. She should have known – with parents like Corran and Mirax, Jysella was incredibly perceptive when it came to understanding people. She sighed. "It's not that I don't know how to deal with you; I just don't _understand_ you." _I also can't believe I'm having this discussion with someone fifteen years my junior._

"War changes many things," said the teenager sagely. "It's makes people forget what it was like to have fun and be young again."

She raised an eyebrow. "Why do I have a sneaking suspicion you have a remedy for this?"

Grinning excitedly, Jysella jumped up, grabbed her hand, and began pulling her towards the door.

o:o:o

"Where exactly are you taking me?" Phaelon asked as Jysella dragged her through yet another corridor.

Jysella grinned in reply and pulled her through a door into a room where more of the students and several of the Masters had gathered. The students were looking just as excited as Jysella, but most of the Masters looked incredibly confused.

"What're your kids up to, Horn?" Phaelon asked, seeing Corran looking fairly amused.

He shrugged. "I have no idea."

After several more students arrived dragging various older Jedi in their wake, Corran's son, Valin stood up. "A very wise man once said: you can't look dignified if you're having fun..."

Corran chuckled. "Ten credits says that _very wise man_ is a former Rogue by the name of Wes Janson."

"The war made us forget about that," Valin went on. "We were more concerned with the politics of the whole thing, and with our own survival. We were separated not only in our views, but physically from our friends and those close to us. But that's not true anymore. You're teachers at this Academy, but you're still focused on wartime goals. We're going to teach you how to have fun again."

Many of the Masters exchanged worried glances with one another.

"Where'd he learn to be so eloquent?" Phaelon whispered to Corran.

Mirax, who was lurking nearby, smirked. "Not from his dad."

o:o:o


	3. Chapter 3

o:o:o

Phaelon smirked as the cockpit sealed itself shut and she brought the X-wing up on its repulsors. As much as she hated to admit it, the students had been right: the new teachers were still focused on the wartime goal of survival. They had forgotten how to have fun, but their "class" had reminded them that the Force would not strike them dead if they dared to laugh or act like "normal" beings every once in a while.

She flicked through the weapons settings as she brought the engines online and rocketed towards the space above the Academy. With the help of Jysella and some of the more technically-minded Jedi, they had traded the formidable weapons systems for something akin to paint missiles and lasers. Finally, she reined in the engines and corkscrewed through the clouds for the pure fun of being able to.

Entering the black vastness of space, she reached out with the Force to the students waiting for her. Jysella felt excited, while the others seemed wary as they sensed something other than annoyance from their teacher.

She thumbed the com switch to their frequency. "We're playing a new game today to test your Jedi skills and teach you the workings of your targeting computers. One person will be "it" and attempt to paint the rest with a targeting lock. You're to use your abilities and those of your friends to break that lock, because if you don't by the time the lock is green, they'll fire a paint missile and then you're it." – She tried to explain the rules as clearly as Jysella had explained them to her. – "Any questions?"

Four games of tag later, Phaelon brought the X-wing back to the hangar and carefully lowered it onto its landing struts. She popped the canopy and carefully slid to the ground. A tech appeared out of nowhere to refuel the fighter and stopped abruptly, his eyes widening and a funny look on his face as he surveyed the ship. "A very…unique…paint scheme, Jedi Lei," he muttered.

Phaelon turned towards her ship with a grin. The normally gray fighter was splashed with green, purple, red, and black. "It needed to repainted anyway," she said, turning away to where another small student was running forward.

"Jedi Lei," he said, skidding to a stop in front of her. "Master Skywalker wishes to speak with you as soon as you are able."

With a glance back at the now-strangely painted ship, she followed the student from the hangar.

o:o:o

Luke Skywalker was sitting cross-legged in one of the many meditation chambers when Phaelon found him. "Jedi Lei," he said when she appeared. "I heard the students talking about your class. It seems you may have discovered a new talent."

He continued before she could speak. "I don't need an explanation. In fact, I'm glad you've finally accepted the position – but I also know you'd much rather be doing something away from the Academy. I had hoped that by giving you a teaching position, you would choose a student as an Apprentice."

She shook her head. "Master Skywalker, we've had this discussion before. I don't - "

" – have the patience for a Apprentice," he finished with a frown. "Yes, I know. I'm obliged to tell you that this vehement refusal of yours is the only thing precluding us from making you a Master. Your performance in the war was admirable enough to warrant giving you your Mastery, but there are some on the Council who've argued against the appointment until you've taken an Apprentice." – He smiled – "All I'm asking is that you meditate on it."

"More rock lifting?" she asked, raising her eyebrow.

"I'll leave your method of meditation up to you," he replied, getting to his feet and moving to the door. "But please consider it."

She chewed on her lower lip for a moment before inclining her head. "If it is the will of the Force, than I shall."

With a nod and a smile, he left the room. Phaelon stood in the center of the chamber for a moment, letting the Force swirl around her. Finally, she followed its pull from the chamber, allowing it to guide her movements.

o:o:o


	4. Chapter 4

o:o:o

_Why were they so concerned with her taking an Apprentice? She didn't want one. It was just one more thing for her to worry about. When she went on missions she relied more on her psychometric talents than the Force, and what kind of training would that be for someone without that ability?_

_And what was this about the Council not wanting to make her a Master if she didn't take an Apprentice? She never thought she'd see a time when the Jedi resorted to blackmail – but holding her mastery above her head? Jedi Master was only a title, and titles weren't worth anything unless one had the skills to back them up. She knew she had the abilities – did she really care if she had the title?_

The Force led Phaelon on a wandering path through the Academy up a turbolift, down a flight of stairs, through a cavernous hallway, down a small side-hall… She didn't know how long she wandered – the sun had set long ago and still she had no incites into her dilemma. She knew _she_ didn't want an Apprentice, but what did the _Force_ want of her?

Her aimless path finally led her back at to hangar. She sighed, this drifting was getting her no where. _Perhaps if she had something to focus on? _Looking around the hangar, her eyes fell on her extravagantly splattered fighter and a thought came to her.

A few minutes later, she was sitting on the nose of her X-wing, painting. Having scoured all the paint off, she was back to applying a basecoat of light grey while she contemplated. It was much more quiet in the hangar with only the techs and droids and the machinery, and much easier to think as well.

"Need some help?"

The voice suddenly intruded into her thoughts. Phaelon was so focused on her painting and her thinking, she started and nearly slid sideways off the X-wing.

"Sorry about that," Jysella Horn apologized. "I was just wondering if you needed some help."

She smiled. "Since you helped splatter it in the first place…Sure, grab a brush."

The painting went twice as fast with the two of them working on it. When they were finished, they stepped back to admire the new paint scheme. Jysella had convinced her of the boringness of the plain grey and helped her embellish the fighter. A line of navy blue interconnected diamonds trailed down either side of the nose to mimic Phaelon's own markings and flames of navy blue, gold, and purple trailed along the leading edge of the s-foils as well.

The chrono on the wall told them it was nearly dinner time. _They had painted nearly the whole day away!_ "Come on," said Phaelon at length, "they'll be wondering where we are if we don't show up for dinner."

As they walked towards the dining hall, Phaelon considered everything she'd thought about in the last day. _The Force hadn't given her a definitive answer, but perhaps that's because the decision was hers alone to make. Who would she take as an Apprentice if she did? Jysella? No, Corran and Mirax were her friends, if something happened to their daughter, she'd never be able to face them again. _

She stopped dead. The answer hit her like a stunner.

o:o:o

_It didn't matter that she had no one when the war started or that her homeworld of Kiffu wasn't being threatened. Beginning with Miko Reglia, she'd been forced to endure as the Yuuzhan Vong slaughtered billions of innocents and began a vendetta against the Jedi in particular. She had hoped for a peaceful resolution, but they created the voxyn – horrible, Force-sensitive creatures that proved to be more-than-efficient Jedi hunters. The mission to Myrkr destroyed most of the voxyn, but killed nearly half of the Jedi strike team, including Anakin Solo. It didn't stop there, the Vong kept coming and more Jedi kept dying._

She shuddered as the faces of those they lost came flooding back to her.

_That's why she didn't want an Apprentice. There was too much attachment if something happened to them. She'd spent so much of her life on her own, she didn't think she was capable of having another person to look out for. She had been okay with teaching at the Academy, but she didn't want to form any bonds – not just yet. Maybe some day she would, but not now._

"You okay?" asked Jysella, looking worried.

Phaelon forced a smile. "I'll be fine. I just need to talk with Master Skywalker."

o:o:o


	5. Chapter 5

o:o:o

Luke nodded sagely while Phaelon told him what she'd realized and smiled sadly when she finished. "I understand and shall take your decision to the Council," he told her. "In the meantime, I have a mission for you."

She frowned at the datacard he handed her. "But, Master - "

"Don't worry about your students," he assured her. "Master Horn has agreed to teach their last two lessons." – He smiled. – "As he put it: _You owe him._"

As she left the room, she inserted the card into her datapad and looked over the information:

_Carth and Cammi Freelancer are due with a shipment of slaves on Naboo. Two Jedi will gather information and bring them down if possible. _

Undercover work was always interesting, and these two were the most feared slavers in the galaxy. She smiled and headed for her room to hunt up a disguise.

o:o:o

The vibrant, swirling colors of hyperspace danced around them as Phaelon walked back into the cockpit of the heavily modified light-freighter.

"Well?" she asked, "What do you think?" Instead of her normal Jedi robes, she was clad in an abbreviated and skintight flightsuit and every inch of skin that showed was covered in swirling dark-blue tribal tattoos.

Jedi Knight Zak Arranda, wearing appropriately greasy mechanic's coveralls, looked up from the controls and smiled. "Nice. A smuggler if I've ever seen one."

With a sigh, she carefully lowered herself into the co-pilot's chair. "How is it that I always end up in the gratuitous outfits?"

"Because you look better in them than I would," Zak suggested without missing a beat.

As they laughed, a chime sounded, warning them of their imminent arrival into realspace. When the stars had reverted into their normal little pinpricks of light, Naboo was a brilliant green and blue ball hanging before them.

Naboo had declined steadily with the rise of the Emperor and had never recovered. Still vastly better than some planets, Naboo had been the homeworld of the Emperor and he cast a blind eye on the villainy that had taken root there. It didn't take much to get clearance and land in the spaceport, and the customs were equally as lax.

"Identification," grunted the guard, holding out a hand.

Zak handed him their fake ids, and he glared at them for a moment.

"Purpose for travel?" he demanded.

Phaelon sidled up to him, lightly laying a hand on his upper arm. "A little business, a little pleasure – you understand."

He nodded shortly, and she could feel the lewdness in his thoughts and tried not to let her disgust show as she read his memories.

"Business first, Kira," Zak interrupted right on cue, using her false name as he grabbed her arm, "You'll have time for that later."

Disappointed, the guard thrust the ids back towards Zak and waved them hastily through the barrier. Out in the street, Phaelon shuddered. "That was disgusting."

"But did you read anything off him?" Zak asked with an amused smile.

She shook her head. "Nothing of any use."

"I got another idea," said Zak, giving her a mischievous smirk.

Phaelon shook her head vehemently. "Oh no you don't. Remember what happened last time? I had to shake my butt to get you out of trouble, and I'm not doing that again."

"Where's your sense of adventure?" he asked teasingly and led the way down the street.

o:o:o


	6. Chapter 6

o:o:o

The cantina Zak had picked was dark, noisy, smelled worse than rancor poodoo and was filled with the worst scum and villainy in the galaxy. The Force rippled with so many thoughts of murder, mayhem, and treachery, the atmosphere made Mos Eisley seem pleasant.

Phaelon wrinkled her nose and took the tiniest of sips from her drink. She shuddered; supposedly the local whiskey, it tasted more like millennia-old bantha sweat. "And you think we're going to find them here?" she asked, as Zak slid into the seat beside her.

"No idea." – She glared at him in disbelief, so he continued. – "But I figure if they're not here, it can only get better."

She sighed. _This was true, and they had to start somewhere._

Several hours past and still there was no sign of their quarry.

The door opened, throwing a bright light across the cantina wall and making several beings shade their eyes. Two humans entered, and Phaelon eyed them under the pretense of taking another sip from her filthy glass. Shrouded in billowing sand-colored cloaks, she couldn't get a good look at their features, but she was nearly certain they were the ones she and Zak had been sent for, especially after the Trandoshan bartender escorted them into a private backroom.

Tossing a few credits on the table, Phaelon excused herself and sauntered nonchalantly out of the cantina. As she walked, she was more than a little aware of the many pairs of eyes watching her, but it didn't surprise her – a female of any species wouldn't go unnoticed in that crowd.

Once outside, she walked down a block to make sure no one was following – they weren't – and doubled back down a side street. Five minutes later, she was crouched on a low roof watching the back door of the cantina. With any luck, Zak was still inside trying to keep watch and perhaps listening in.

Nothing happened for nearly an hour, and Phaelon was beginning to worry that something may have went wrong and they had discovered Zak or that they had went out a different way. Finally, the back door creaked open and a Bothan peeked his fur-covered head out. After checking the alley for beings, he pushed the door open all the way and entered the sunlight followed quickly by the two humans and a female Twi'lek.

"Remember," said the Twi'lek to someone still inside and out of sight. "It's either them or you. We're taking a cargo out of here tonight regardless."

"No more second chances," threatened one of the humans, "and no more excuses. We'll be waiting for you."

The Bothan let the door slam shut, silencing the being's muffled reply.

Smirking to herself, Phaelon carefully made her way back to the front of the cantina to find Zak.

o:o:o

The Jedi Knight was waiting for her, leaning casually along the outside wall of the cantina. He fell into step beside her, neither talking for fear of being overheard as they wended their way back to the starport.

"Anything?" Zak asked, slumping into the pilot's couch after sweeping the ship for listening devices.

Phaelon nodded, leaning on the bulkhead and sliding to the floor. "They've got a cargo going out tonight from some deal with that Trandoshan. Something's got them riled up and they're hot to get out of here."

He smiled. "Good. Then the only question is, where's their ship? I checked with the port authority – without mentioning specifics – and they've got no ships that match the description."

"They've probably got it stashed somewhere on the outskirts."

"If you were a smuggler," asked Zak thoughtfully, "where would you hide your ship?"

As he spoke, she was already flicking through the terrain maps they had uploaded into their ship's database. "This whole sithspawned planet is a good place for smugglers to hide. It's honeycombed all the way through – there isn't even a solid core."

"If I had to choose though, I'd put it in the side of one of those cliffs," he ventured, gazing out the viewport to the soaring cliffs that framed the spaceport, "Easy in, easy out – especially if they've got an entrance up above, like in those hills for instance."

Looking at the cliffs, it was obvious they were pocked with thousands of caverns that led to who-knew-where. Phaelon checked the chrono and sighed. "Well we don't have very long to find out. It'll be getting dark in another two hours."

Zak leaned over her shoulder and began looking at the surveys of the cliffs. "Take a look at this one," he muttered after a few minutes. "It looks big enough for a good-sized freighter, and seems to go straight into the bluff."

She studied the information. "Alright, but if they are there, it won't do for the two of us to be sneaking around."

"I'll head over there," he offered. "Take the ship and put it down nearby, but don't let anyone see you."

It sounded too easy, but Phaelon nodded anyway. "And you'll be careful, right?"

He smirked. "Of course."

o:o:o


	7. Chapter 7

o:o:o

Assuring herself Zak was going to make it back into the city, Phaelon keyed the com and requested permission to take off, which she was granted almost immediately. Carefully, she eased the freighter up on its repulsors and kicked in the engines, pointing the craft towards the clouds.

She entered the cloud cover and continued until she was nearly out of the atmosphere. Assuring herself she hadn't been followed by doubling back over her own trail several times, she then began a graceful arch that would take her far away from the city and ensure her unnoticed reentry. Carefully, she set the ship down under the trees on the border of some swampy lowlands and watched.

It wasn't long before her comlink beeped.

It was Zak. "The Trandoshan closed up the cantina early, and I'm tracking him. We're heading towards the outskirts and their supposed hideout."

"Don't let yourself get caught," Phaelon warned him, "but keep an eye on him. I'm under the cliffs, and haven't seen any activity yet."

A double-click was his reply.

The sun had set long ago, and Phaelon was starting to wonder what had happened, when she heard her comlink beep again.

"I'm inside," came Zak's whisper, "and their hideout was right where we thought it'd be. They've got lots of cages stacked around, but they're all empty. So far, I've seen a Bothan male, a Twi'lek female, and a human male. Hang on, I think someone's…" He broke off, and Phaelon tensed, but he didn't say anything more.

_If he was in trouble, there was no way she could climb up there fast enough, but if he was okay she might scare off their chances of grabbing the slavers. _There was a moment's indecision, before Phaelon kicked the ship up on its repulsors and pointed it up the sheer cliff face before kicking in the thrusters. She was up to the entrance in less than a minute and settled the ship down in the cavern mouth.

Cutting the engines, Phaelon watched through the viewport as Zak's blue lightsaber deftly batted away blaster bolts from three attackers. However, when they noticed Phaelon, they broke off and sprinted for their ship. She wasn't even down the boarding ramp when the slave ship kicked in its repulsors and soared towards her, narrowly slipping above the Jedi's ship. She dropped and rolled under the ramp to avoid the wash as the engines came online and the ship headed towards the sky, raining bits of rock down on her where it scraped the rough ceiling

"That went well," she muttered, picking herself up and watching the slave ship disappear into the night.

Zak, however, was bending over something behind a large cargo container. "We may not have gotten all of them, but now we have a bargaining chip."

Curiously, Phaelon walked over to see what he was talking about. Crumpled in the dirt was a young human female with long, curly blonde hair wearing a sand-colored robe. "Is that who I think it is?"

"She must have taken a stunner on accident," replied Zak with a smirk. "Meet Cammi Freelancer."

o:o:o

The Jedi were in hyperspace on their way back to the New Republic before "their cargo" began to come around.

"That must have been some stunner," muttered Phaelon, who was happily back in her Jedi robes.

The girl moaned and rubbed her head. "What the-? Where-?"

"Cammi Freelancer, you're under arrest for the operation of an illegal slaving operation," the Jedi read off her datapad.

"Huh?" asked Cammi. "I'm what? Where's my-?"

Phaelon sighed and ran a hand through her black hair. "You're in Jedi custody on the way to Coruscant."

She gave Phaelon an uncomprehending stare.

"Just know you're on your way to Coruscant," said Phaelon, shaking her head and leaving the room.

"How's she doing?" asked Zak when she appeared back in the cockpit a moment later.

"Unless she's really good at playing stupid," she said, "she must have taken quite a hit. She's coming around, but hasn't got a clue where she is or what happened."

He nodded. "Keep an eye on her. The last thing we want is her running loose."

She sent him the impression that she would like to do anything but, but spun on her heel and headed back towards the med-bay.

o:o:o


	8. Chapter 8

o:o:o

Outside the door, Phaelon paused suddenly, her fingers hovering over the keypad. Her danger-sense rippled again, and she ducked out of sight just as the door hissed open. Limping slightly, but holding a razor-sharp vibroblade, possibly snatched from a medpack, steady in her hand, Cammi Freelancer slunk into the hall and headed towards the cockpit.

She muttered the most foul Huttese curse she knew to herself and tracked the young woman down the corridor, being careful to keep out of sight and using the Force to keep her movements as silent as possible. As they neared the cockpit, she stopped behind a cargo container and sent the impression of danger to Zak.

As she waited, she heard the cockpit door hiss open and Cammi's voice. "Alright Jedi, you so much as twitch and I'll give you an injury no amount of bacta will heal."

"Not to worry," replied Zak, staring straight ahead while she pressed the vibroblade to his throat. "What do you want?"

"I want you to set this ship down on the nearest rock," Cammi replied with a derisive snort. "And I also want you to get your little Jedi friend in here, and tell her not to try anything."

Phaelon stood and moved to lean against the entry. "You called, Cammi?" she asked sarcastically, folding her arms across her chest.

The girl half turned, keeping the vibroblade tight to Zak's throat. "Get in here, Jedi, and have a seat, before I make a mess of your friend all over this console."

"Why don't you let him go first," she suggested casually.

"Good idea," Zak chimed in.

The slaver smiled humorlessly and shook her head. "No way. My dad told me all about you Jedi. You won't be playing any of those mind games with me."

With a reluctant sigh, Phaelon walked into the cockpit and sunk into the co-pilot's chair. "Whatever you say."

"That's right," Cammi smirked. "And now I'm saying to get this tub out of hyperspace and to the nearest hunk of rock."

"We're on the Corellian Run near Nubia," replied Zak. "You have a preference?"

"Did I say planet?" she asked, "I meant _any_ chunk of rock."

Zak faked concern. "You _might_ want to strap yourself in, this isn't going to be the most comfortable transition."

"I'll live," she scoffed.

Without warning, Zak pulled the levers and the ship lurched violently and shuddered as it dropped out of hyperspace. Cammi, who was still standing over Zak, was thrown forward onto the console, and the vibroblade clattered across the cockpit.

The ship hadn't stopped shaking before Phaelon was out of her seat and dragging the stunned girl backwards off the controls. Pinning her arms behind her, she clamped a pair of stuncuffs tightly around her wrists and set them to full power.

"We do want her in one piece," Zak reminded her as Phaelon began dragging Cammi back to the med-bay none too gently.

"She's young. She'll recover," Phaelon assured him before disappearing out the door.

o:o:o

Phaelon remained in the med-bay to watch over their prisoner until they arrived on Coruscant, where a person met them from New Republic Security.

As Zak dealt with the officer, a female Selonian, Phaelon dragged Cammi out of the med-bay, her deactivated lightsaber at the girl's back.

For her part, Cammi watched the whole affair with a calm, yet calculating stare. "I thought you Jedi had better things to do than chase us honest merchants," she sneered.

"If you were honest, we wouldn't have had to," Phaelon assured her.

With a final, patronizing glare at Phaelon, Cammi was led away by the Selonian.

"You two sure bonded well," commented Zak with a smirk.

The Jedi shrugged and headed back up the landing ramp of their ship. "There're still three of them out there. Any ideas on a starting point?"

"I was hoping you had one," Zak admitted, following her onboard.

She smirked. "I always find it amazing. They can be so bright in covering their tracks and their transactions, but they're always the easiest to read. Toprawa."

o:o:o


	9. Chapter 9

o:o:o

Since the Empire had destroyed its cities and reduced its inhabitants to barbarism, Toprawa was virtually forgotten by all those who weren't from there. Even the small plant and animal life were only making very slow inroads into returning. As the inhabitants had no concept of life outside their own small areas, the planet was a perfect place for smugglers and those who didn't wish to be found.

Staying amongst the cloud cover, the Jedi completed one full circle of the planet, keeping an eye on their scanners. "Looks like there are three major cities, or what-used-to-be-cities," said Phaelon, the blue lights of the console reflecting on her face, "but I get no significant technology or populations from anywhere. If anyone's down there, they're not showing it."

In order to keep an eye on all the smuggler traffic on and off Toprawa, Zak set their ship down on the bottom of one of the three moons caught in geosynchronous orbit around the planet and powered down everything but the passive sensors.

After what seemed like hours, a small light on the sensor board began to blink accompanied by a very shrill warning beep. "What's that?" asked Zak, coming fully awake with a snort.

"A YT-2400," replied Phaelon, studying the sensors carefully. "Could be our friends."

He nodded. "So, what's our plan?"

Phaelon scowled at him. "Since when do I do all the planning?"

"Since I was sleeping," he retorted with a grin.

"All right. Let's wait and get an id on that ship first." Just then, the IFF blinked with an id and she smiled. "It's the _Lucky Strike_, and I'll give you three guesses who it's registered to."

"Well then," – Zak began strapping himself in. – "Let's go get them."

"Hang on," she replied, "We go blasting in there right now, they'll run. Let's make sure they land and get down to business first."

Sure enough, the freighter made a cursory pass around the moons before settling carefully in the midst of the largest group of ruins. Phaelon smirked. "Give them a couple of minutes to get set up, then let's move."

Two minutes by Zak's chrono later, the Jedi engaged the drives and shot towards the surface.

"Let me do the talking," Phaelon muttered as Zak set the ship down carefully on the outskirts and lowered the ramp.

o:o:o

The smugglers didn't run as the Jedi approached, which Phaelon took to be either a good or a bad sign. As she neared the city, a male Bothan appeared, smeared in grease, from the ramp of their ship as though he had been fixing something. "Engine trouble too?" he asked. "There's some nasty stuff floating around out there."

Phaelon smirked. "Indeed there is. It makes you difficult to get a hold of. Borga sent us on a little business trip."

At the mention of the Hutt, the Bothan became all business, his eyes narrowed and his fur rippled. "What makes you think we have anything to sell?"

"Borga was quite insistent that we come to you seeing as we may have a need for several hundred laborers in the near future. She said you could supply us with the best."

The Bothan nodded. "That we can, but it'll cost you."

He held out a clawed hand, but Phaelon shook her head. "First we want to see them. I like to know what I'm paying for."

At that moment, a human male – Carth Freelancer – appeared. "Karka, what's going on?"

"Borga's sent us some clients," the Bothan explained, "They're looking for a large order and want to see the goods first."

The man smiled. "Of course. A friend of Borga is a friend of ours." – He gestured towards a hole in the wall of the nearest building. – "Please. Follow me."

They followed him into the building and down a ladder where the Twi'lek woman was standing guard with a heavy-duty blaster rifle.

Carth Freelancer smiled. "Don't worry. None of them are dangerous. It's just helps keep them from entertaining ideas of escape." He opened the door and led them into a long, low room full of holding pens. "So, what exactly were you looking for?"

"Well," said Phaelon, "We were hoping to get some quick and easy help in the mining industry."

He nodded knowingly. "I think I can help you with that."

o:o:o


	10. Chapter 10

o:o:o

Having invoked the correct name of Borga, the slavers showed the Jedi every little piece of their operation, including allowing them to see the slave pens where dozens of species were kept in small durasteel cages awaiting purchase. After nearly an hour of stalling and trying to work out a plan to catch them, Phaelon could tell Carth Freelancer and his cronies were getting edgy – wanting to get their money and get out quickly.

She smiled sweetly. "Well, Mr. Freelancer," she said, "I am sure we can work out a deal for the Klatoonians and Vodrans with several Nikto tossed in. How about we start with a dozen each and see where it goes from there?"

He nodded. "I am sure we'll be the best of friends. Two of each now, and I can have the rest for you in one standard week. But friends or not, I do require a small deposit."

"Of course. How is fifty thousand small denomination credits sound?"

"That would make a sizable down-payment," he admitted.

She smirked. "Then permit me to go back to my ship and retrieve it. It's dangerous to carry large sums of money on my person, even on a planet such as this." She made a gesture to emphasize the lack of space in the too-small flightsuit.

"Understandable." He nodded and led them back to the surface.

o:o:o

Zak exploded as soon as they were back aboard. "Are you nuts!" he demanded. "You're actually making a deal with them?"

"Think of it as earning their trust," Phaelon returned nonchalantly, "besides, why'd I waste a fifty thousand credits on slaves I don't need?"

He thought for a moment. "Ah. I get it. Now we go back and grab 'em, right?"

She smiled. "Right. I'll go keep him busy in their ship, while you go deal with the other two."

"How come I get the hard part?" he complained.

"Because you told me to come up with the plan," she returned quickly. "Anyway, we want Freelancer alive. The other two don't really matter, but I'd prefer alive if at all possible."

He sighed reluctantly. "Sounds easy enough. What could go wrong?"

Phaelon glared at him, stuffed the credit vouchers in the pocket of her flightsuit and headed out of the cockpit.

o:o:o


	11. Chapter 11

o:o:o

Carth was waiting for them near the slavers' ship, and he smiled when he saw her returning.

She gave him her most seductive smile. "I was kind of hoping we could go aboard and finalize the deal, while my partner goes with your friends to get them ready."

"An excellent idea." With a gesture to the Bothan, he led Phaelon up the ramp into their ship, while Zak went back to the pens.

Once they were aboard, Carth took a seat and stared up at her. "Okay, Jedi, you can stop the charade now. I know who you are and what you want. In just a matter of minutes Alliya and Karka will be bringing your friend back up. Get my daughter released and back to me, and you can have him back without a scratch."

Phaelon shook her head. "You underestimate Zak." Silently, she sent an urgent impression of danger to her partner. _/Be careful. They know./_

They stood without speaking watching out the viewport for the others to appear.

Several minutes passed before a very disheveled-looking Zak slowly dragged himself out of the building. He was pressing a hand to the scorch on his side probably from a blaster, and a deep cut in his scalp was slowly trickling blood down his forehead.

She smirked and thought, _Told you so_. "Now if you care to come quietly," she said, taking her lightsaber from an inner pocket.

He sighed and shook his head. "Well, I guess…"

The blaster came out in a blur. Phaelon ignited her silver blade and batted away the two bolts while springing forward. Her leap slammed them backwards into a bulkhead. She pressed her lightsaber close enough to his throat to singe his skin.

"You must understand," he said, tossing the blaster away. "I had to try."

"And you still lost. You ready to give up yet?" she demanded, searching him for other concealed weapons.

He nodded, still smiling. "I'll be out in no time anyway. You can't pin anything on me."

"We'll see about that," she retorted, spinning him around and clasping stun cuffs on his wrists. "Let's go collect your friends."

o:o:o

The slavers were safely locked in the crew quarters, stuncuffed and miserable. The two that Zak had ambushed had been heavily stunned, but no worse for the wear.

Assuring herself that there would be no escapes for them, Phaelon made her way back to the cockpit, where Zak was warming the engines. There was already a thick, pinkish bacta patch on the blaster wound.

She handed him a wet cloth and another bacta patch. "For your head," she told him, slumping into the pilot's couch. "Let's get these guys out of here before they cause any more trouble."

The Jedi nodded noncommittally. "One thing though," he muttered.

"What's that?" she asked, bringing the repulsors online.

"This is the last time I let you plan the mission."

She smirked and engaged the drives that would take her out of the gravity well and back to Coruscant. "It's a deal."

o:o:o


	12. Chapter 12

o:o:o

After delivering the slavers to the authorities on Coruscant, Phaelon and Zak headed back to Ossus. A young student skidded to halt at the bottom of the ramp as soon as it was fully down.

"Jedi Lei, Master Skywalker would like to see you as soon as practicable," reported the youngster all in one breath.

Phaelon sighed, but chuckled. "Tell Master Skywalker I will be with him shortly."

With an abbreviated bow, the apprentice ran away again, wending his way through a maze of parts, pilots, and mechanics.

Zak laughed. "He probably wants to complement your people-skills."

She raised an eyebrow. "That'll be the day."

o:o:o

Like the last time she had spoken with the Master, he was in one of the meditation chambers. This time, Mara was with him, apparently trying to distract him with only her thoughts. She gave Phaelon a tight-lipped smile and excused herself.

"Excuse me for interrupting," said Phaelon, "but I was told you needed to see me as soon as possible."

"Yes," said Luke, settling himself cross-legged in mid-air. "First off I want to congratulate you on your successful mission. "As usual you preformed most admirably. Secondly, I have some not-so-good news. Just after your last trip to Coruscant, we received word that Cammi Freelancer seems to have escaped. The worrying part is that before she did, she vowed to get you for putting her father in prison."

Phaelon shrugged. "They all talk big."

Luke shook his head. "I believe this Cammi is to be taken seriously. She's already killed once to steal a hyperspace-capable ship."

"Trying to escape," she explained. "Wouldn't you do whatever you could to get as far away as possible?"

The Jedi Master sighed. "I just want you to be aware that she's on the loose and seems to have a personal vendetta against you. Be careful."

"Yes, Master." Phaelon gave him a small bow.

He gave her a small smile. "Now go get some rest. I'll have another mission for you soon enough. That is, if you haven't decided to take an apprentice?"

She smirked. "No, Master. I haven't changed my mind yet."

"I didn't think so."

o:o:o


	13. Chapter 13

o:o:o

It felt good to sleep. Despite the uncomfortable appearance of her bed, there was only so long a being could sleep in a crash couch. Nonetheless, she was stiff and sore as she stumbled her way into her refresher the next morning.

A cup of military-grade caf later, she managed to get dressed and make her way down to the training courts. They were all but empty at that early hour, but she claimed a small corner at the back for her own.

Beginning slowly, she breathed deep and felt herself relative to all other things in the Force. However much they all laughed at Master Skywalker's rock-lifting, she had to admit that it probably was a good idea seeing as she used it quite often to get herself concentrating. Willing away the nagging stiffness in her shoulders, she flicked a switch on the wall using the Force, and a door panel opened.

The Dualist Elite droid came at her, swinging it's powered-down, yellow-bladed lightsaber. It was on lower training settings for the younger apprentices, but she didn't bother to adjust it. The slower motions allowed her to practice combat at very close quarters, and was probably good seeing as she was still a little stiff and sleepy.

Forty minutes into her bout, someone entered the courts and began watching her from the shadows. Their mental shields were tightly down and there was no sense of danger from them, so she ignored the person. Considering them no immediate threat, she turned most of her attention back to the droid.

It shut off automatically ten minutes later, and Phaelon was glad to stop, allowing her blade to point at the floor while she bent over to catch her breath. The lower power settings allowed her to spar longer, but she still felt it when it was over. Deactivating her lightsaber, she rubbed at a stitch in her side, running her fingers carefully over the three long scars that ran down her torso.

"Don't you have somewhere else to be?" she demanded to the darkness.

Kyp materialized out of the shadows from where he'd been watching. "That's a nice hello," he returned, "especially when I come bringing news."

"What'd you do this time?" she asked, wiping her face with a towel and walking towards the exit.

"How much trust you have in me," he replied, affecting a look of indignation as he fell into step with her. "Actually, I came down to tell you that Master Skywalker's mentioned your case of mastery to the Council again. We're to discuss it when we meet tomorrow along with elevating some of the Apprentices to Knights."

She shrugged. "What's new about that, it's happened before. I don't want an Apprentice, so I don't get made a master. That's your choice if you want to act childish about it."

He flinched. "Don't you even want to know my position before you start the verbal abuse?"

"Let me guess. You're against it," she retorted immediately.

"If you must know," he replied with a sigh. "I am not. I've been for your promotion from the beginning," – She eyed him warily, and he continued. – "because you're a very skilled Jedi. You're also one of the most even tempered. Admit it, if they make _me_ a Master, there's no reason not to make you one."

She snorted. "If I'm supposed to believe that – who or what _is_ blocking my promotion?"

"Maybe I'll tell you later," he teased, turning and heading down a long corridor that led to the dining hall.

o:o:o


	14. Chapter 14

o:o:o

There was no reason for it, but Phaelon had butterflies in her stomach. She knew the Jedi Council was discussing her mastery, and it shouldn't have bothered her – but it did. To get her mind off their discussion and to stop the temptation of eavesdropping, she headed across the Academy to the hangar.

Picking up a hydrospanner, she leaped carefully onto the s-foil to take a closer look at the engines. They didn't need any more work, but she had nothing better to do.

She was so engrossed in her work, she didn't notice Kyp's approach until he was standing nearly under the wing. "You planning to fix that until it breaks?" he asked.

Startled, Phaelon nearly toppled backwards to the duracrete. Thankfully she caught her balance and spun around. "As a matter of fact, I find it relaxing," she explained, poking at him with the hydrospanner.

"Right," he muttered with an unbelieving smirk. "Why don't you put that hydrospanner away, come on down, and we'll go for a walk?"

Reluctantly, she dropped the tool and hopped gently to the duracrete. "Okay. I guess you could use the air after being in that room for that long."

He affected a look of hurt but smiled. "You're right. There's only so much of them I can stand. You know Cal Omas insisted on _dropping in _today?"

"You're not serious," she said with a grimace.

Kyp nodded. "Yep. I think he's still talking to Master Skywalker."

She shuddered. There was no reason for it, but she wasn't overly fond of their leader and his way of imposing himself in Jedi matters.

o:o:o

They walked for several minutes in silence. Phaelon could tell Kyp was wrestling with himself over telling her something unpleasant.

"So," she asked finally, assuming the position of interrogator, "why exactly did you want to come out here? No offense, but you're not exactly the going-out-for-a-walk sort."

He shrugged. "Yeah, well…being in that room for that long isn't exactly like me either."

"That bad, huh?"

"You have no idea," he replied with a shudder. "That's why you'd be good in there. We could use a negotiator…or a referee."

It struck her that that is what Kyp had wanted to talk about.

"That's why you came down," she said shrewdly. "They sent you to tell me I'm being ignored again."

He flinched, but reluctantly nodded. "I guess they thought I wouldn't be missed if you decided to kill the messenger."

She smirked. "It's a tempting thought, but I'll have to disappoint them. Though I might kill whoever's been blocking my promotion, _if_ you'd tell me who it was."

"I thought you were more clever than that," retorted Kyp with a look of false horror.

"But who - ?" – She paused to think about what he'd told her. – "Why was Omas here today?"

He shrugged. "The usual, trying to take control of the Jedi Order out from under Master Skywalker."

"So," she said thoughtfully. "He wants to be in on the decisions of ranking."

"I didn't tell you that," Kyp denied, but smiled maliciously.

She nodded. "He's the one who doesn't want me a Master. What have I ever done to him?"

"Like all politicians," he ventured, "he's paranoid. Making you a Master will mean giving you more of an opinion. He's afraid you'll side with those of us who aren't fond of him."

"And he's right," she affirmed.

He sounded relieved to be telling her. "It's not that he's blocking the decision, it's just that he keeps stalling on it. And I before I go, I'm supposed to tell you that Master Skywalker has another mission for you."

"You mean they gave you something to do that's not a meeting?" she teased. She wanted to ask him about the whole not-taking-an-Apprentice issue, but he didn't seem inclined to answer any more of her questions.

"If supervising the rebuilding of Duro is much better," he replied with a grimace.

She couldn't help but laughing. "I'd tell you to have fun, but…"

"Yeah, yeah…" he retorted, before heading back in the direction of the hangar.

o:o:o


	15. Chapter 15

o:o:o

Master Skywalker was giving a tour of the Academy to a group of politicians who had come by way of Denon with Cal Omas, so Phaelon wandered aimlessly until he was free of them. It felt odd to have nothing to do. With the classes in session, there were few Jedi in the halls, and she couldn't decide if she wanted company anyway.

Finally, she wandered back into the hangar with the thought of continuing her tinkering. With an undignified scramble, she managed to straddle the nose and lean back against the canopy, focusing her gaze on the ceiling. It wasn't the sterile quiet of one of the meditation chambers, and the sounds of droids, metal parts, and mechanics chatting echoed around her.

She was just dozing off when she sensed Master Skywalker approaching. Stretching, she slid off the side of the X-wing and landed gently on the duracrete just as he came up.

"Jedi Lei, walk with me if you would."

Nervously, she fell into step with him and they headed out into the gardens. _Why did everyone want to walk with her? It wasn't like she was going to start throwing hydrospanners or something. Couldn't they just get to the kriffing point!_

"I have a new mission for you," he continued as they skirted around a group of students. "Actually, it's diplomatic and should be fairly easy. The Jedi have been invited to a state wedding on Kiffu, and I'd like you to be our envoy."

She opened her mouth to reply, but he cut her off. – "I am well aware that you aren't on the best terms with your clan, but I think it would be for the best if you went."

"Of course," she replied with a nod. "You _do_ know the Kiffar put great store in their families and clans. That I remain a loner may not bode well among them."

He smiled. "I am sure the matter will clear itself up in time."

"Yes, Master Skywalker," she returned with a short nod, though she sorely wanted to know what in the sith he had meant by that last comment.

Still wondering, she headed back into the Academy and towards her room to collect her things.

o:o:o

She was just finishing packing her small bag when her door chimed. "Enter," she called, not looking up.

An energetic Jysella Horn bounded inside as soon as the door slid open. "Dad tells me they're sending you on a diplomatic mission," she stated.

"Not even that," replied Phaelon with a half-hearted shrug. "I just get to go look pretty and put on an appearance for the sake of the Jedi."

"Do you think I could go with you?" she asked after a second's hesitation, revealing her father'a lack of tact.

_No!_ was her first thought, but then rationality took over. _It's only a diplomatic mission. Just a few hours of standing around. Do you really want to be surrounded by your clan all on your own?_

She shrugged. "You sure you want to? It's not going to be anything exciting."

Jysella nodded. "Anything's better than being stuck here."

"Alright," Phaelon sighed. "Go pack up some decent robes. Meet me in the hanger when you're ready."

Beaming, the girl ran from the room.

When the door shut, Phaelon shook her head. _What had she just done?_

o:o:o


	16. Chapter 16

o:o:o

Phaelon wrinkled her nose. Her home planet hadn't changed much since the last time she'd been there. _How long _had_ it been? Five years? Ten? Fifteen? It didn't matter._

The twin worlds of Kiffu and Kiffex were the only habitable worlds in the Azurbani System. And even then they were only habitable by the very hardy, very determined, or the insane. Thick layers of swirling clouds made the land dry and rocky. Violent lightning storms were frequent occurrences.

Kiffex had been a prison under the Old Republic until the vampiric Anzati overran it. They tried to invade Kiffu as well, but the Guardians held them at bay. During the Clone Wars the last Sheyf of Clan Vos was killed and the planet taken by the CIS. Later it fell under control of the Empire. Only with the coming of the New Republic were the Clans and a Sheyf put back in control.

She wondered if Jysella was regretting her decision to accompany her as the X-wings entered the swirling atmosphere. Her com crackled, interrupting her thinking: Welcome to Kiffu, Jedi Lei, said an automated woman's voice, Please continue to docking bay 36-A. Enjoy your stay. 

The trip to the surface was anything but enjoyable. The swirling clouds made for a very turbulent descent. As she was jolted across her cockpit when the X-wing suddenly lost a hundred meters of altitude, Phaelon was forced to remember a time during the war when she'd been forced to make an atmospheric landing without her port s-foils. This was nearly as harrowing.

Thankfully, Jysella had inherited her parents flying skills and stuck close the entire way down.

"That was wizard!" she exclaimed through the com as the X-wings settled gracefully on their landing struts.

Phaelon smiled as she popped her canopy. _If only she had her enthusiasm._

Dropping to the duracrete, she forced a smile when she saw the approaching entourage of Clan Guardians. Leading them was her smiling younger sister, Ilyra, her cloak pinned with the ruling symbol of Clan Lei.

Reaching out with the Force, she could sense no insincerity in her younger sibling as she spoke. "Jedi Lei, you honor us with your presence. May I present the Circle of Guardians." She rattled off each name and Phaelon made a small bow to each of them in turn.

"I thank you for the invitation. This is Jysella Horn, one of the promising students at the Academy." – Jysella made a small bow to the Guardians.

Ilyra dropped back as the Guardians made their way back inside. "I'm glad you came," she whispered to her older sister. "It's good to see you again."

Phaelon couldn't resist smiling. She had never had a quarrel with her little sister, and it was actually nice to see her again.

o:o:o

Reluctantly, Phaelon accepted an invitation to a dinner that night with the elders of her Clan. She knew it probably wouldn't go well, but it would have seemed rude not to. Thankfully, Jysella was wide-eyed and quiet as she took in everything.

_For the good of the Jedi_, she reminded herself.

The icy feelings towards her were revealed as soon as she entered the room. Normally, an ambassador would have been besieged by people attempting to curry favors, but not tonight. To not seem rude, they spoke with her about the most trivial matters, but it was painfully obvious that they were forcing themselves for the sake of politeness.

"Well," she muttered to her sister, "things haven't changed."

Ilyra smiled. "It's just a show. Mother and father were very excited when they heard you would be the Jedi's ambassador. You should have heard them last night. They were practically giddy."

It could have fooled Phaelon. When they met, her mother gave her a single kiss on the cheek, and her father shook her hand. Still, it was more recognition than they'd shown the last time she'd been home.

"They thought you were dead," her sister whispered after they'd departed. "When we heard all the Jedi were being killed by the Vong, we feared the worst."

"It'd take more than an invasion to kill me," said Phaelon with a cocky smirk.

She sighed. "That's what I told them, but they wouldn't believe me."

o:o:o


	17. Chapter 17

o:o:o

Things went well until dinner was finished and the Guardians took to discussing politics and other such things. Phaelon could sense Jysella's boredom and wasn't at all surprised when the girl excused herself to find the refresher.

"Can't say I blame her," muttered Ilyra, trying to stifle a yawn as Jysella disappeared out a side door.

Phaelon was just considering excusing herself as well when one of the more elderly participants turned towards her. "Jedi Lei, they tell me you played quite an impressive role in the war. What are you doing now that the Vong have been brought to heel?"

She bit back a retort about the Jedi not being warmongers, but Ilyra beat her to it. "You make it sound as if the Jedi have nothing to do but fight wars. No matter our personal opinions, we must be honored that they have come to celebrate with us. Let us not insult them."

The Guardian looked insolent, but Phaelon spoke up. "Actually, we're continuing to round up smugglers and slavers and others who took economic advantage during the war. We're also trying to assist in the rebuilding and relocating of refugees. And we ourselves are trying to rebuild."

After much more political maneuvering, during which she was certain the Guardians were trying to catch her saying something that would denigrate the Jedi Order, the Guardians finally bid her goodnight. And Phaelon was certainly glad to see them leave.

It was only as they were leaving that Phaelon realized Jysella still hadn't returned. _Perhaps she went back to the rooms_, the logical part of her mind insisted. She agreed; that's where she would have liked to be several hours ago.

o:o:o

Finally, she was left with only her immediate family. Her sister was looking studiously out the window while her mother and father stared intently at her.

"Your apprentice seems like a nice girl," said her mother finally in an awkward attempt at conversation.

Phaelon nodded. "She's not really my apprentice. Actually, she's the daughter of a friend. I don't have an apprentice."

Raising an eyebrow, her mother continued, "You don't?"

"No. I just never have the patience for one. And during the War, I didn't have the time," she explained patiently.

"Rumor has it you flew a fighter during the War?" asked her father, and Phaelon was glad for the change of topic.

She allowed herself a bit of pride. "I did. Actually, the one I brought with me still has the scars from the last battles. No amount of paint can cover them up."

"You had more than one?" asked her father, looking anxious.

"Three, I believe," she explained. "Only when it would have been too expensive to fix all the damage did I get another."

Her mother looked frightened. "You were in many battles then?"

She nodded grimly. "Too many to count, I'm afraid."

There was an awkward silence as they comprehended what she had meant. Finally her mother stood up and hugged her around her shoulders. "It's so good to see you again. We missed you."

Just as she let go, her father wrapped her in a huge hug. "I'm glad you're okay."

o:o:o


	18. Chapter 18

o:o:o

A few minutes later, Phaelon wended her way back to her rooms. _So, her parents weren't angry with her anymore. Lovely how it takes almost dying to bring people to their senses._

She paused outside the door. If Jysella was there, she'd be able to feel her Force signature, and it wasn't there. She touched the keypad, trying to read its memories. Jysella had been there, but hadn't been the only one. She read back further, someone had been there after they'd left; someone she'd seen somewhere before.

Then it hit her and she pulled her hand away from the keypad as though it had burned her. She knew those icy blue eyes and that curly blonde hair – Cammi Freelancer.

Using the Force, she reached out for Jysella and Cammi, neither of which she could feel inside. _Unless? Well, let's not think about that right now. _Carefully, she hit the buttons of the passcode and the door slide open with a hiss.

The room was perfectly still. Judging by the mess and the number of lightsaber and blaster scorches, there must have been quite a struggle.

She touched an overturned chair full of blaster holes. _Jysella hid here from Cammi's ambush, which had started _– Careful not to disturb anything, Phaelon crossed the room. – _here. Cammi had pressed herself against the wall and waited._

The trail guided her back to the door. _Cammi shoved her against the wall here, probably to get hold of her. Without her lightsaber, Jysella didn't stand a chance – she was as hopeless as her father when it comes to tk._

Phaelon went back into the hall and felt in the Force for any sign of Jysella or Cammi. They had been there some time ago, but their presences were already starting to be dissolved by the constant ebb and flow of the Force._ Sithspit! They could be anywhere by now._

Nonetheless, she continued moving away from her rooms, following their presences like a vornskr hunting its prey.

The trail grew unintelligible when it headed outside of the complex in which they'd been staying. Dejectedly, Phaelon slumped against the side of the building and stared into the rocky landscape. For all she knew, Cammi could be watching her at this very instant and laughing hysterical.

She was just contemplating her next move when the door opened and her sister appeared.

"Thank goodness I found you," she said, breathing heavily. "I've looked everywhere."

"What's the matter?" Phaelon asked, concernedly.

"There's a HoloNet transmission for you," Ilyra panted.

Phaelon jumped to her feet. "Thanks."

Still trying to catch her breath, Ilyra trotted at her heels. "What's going on? Why were you outside?"

"I'll tell you later," she promised, before disappearing into the central communications room.

o:o:o

Just as she'd expected, the message was from Cammi. She was smiling smugly and her eyes danced maliciously. We meet again, Jedi, she sneered.

"Hello, Cammi. What can I do for you?" Phaelon asked, forcing herself to remain calm.

The girl was set off balance by her apparently uncaring reaction, but she soon recovered her boastful persona. Didn't you get my last message? she simpered. I'm sorry for having made such a mess, but I had been hoping to see _you_ again. 

You have lovely taste in redecorating, Cammi, she replied with a sigh. I'm sure your prison cell will look wonderful. Is that all you called about? 

Cammi's face broke into outright anger. Don't you get it! she demanded. I have your precious little apprentice! She took a breath and resumed her simpering air. I had come here to kill you, but I think I might just kill her instead. 

She sighed. "I ask again: What do you want, Cammi?"

The girl's face seemed to contort with rage. I want you! she shouted. I want you dead for what you did to me and my father! We had a great thing going until you and your friend showed up! 

"And what would you like me to do about it?" Phaelon asked calmly, though she was a little worried Cammi would just get angrier and hurt Jysella.

I want the authorities to stop looking for me! I want my dad released! And I want the Jedi to leave us alone! she demanded, all in one breath.

Phaelon schooled her face to remain impassive. "That's a long list of demands. What guarantee do I have you won't hurt Jysella?"

You'll just have to take my word for it, she sighed triumphantly.

"I can't do that, Cammi," she said calmly, "for all I know, she could be dead already."

The slaver sneered. Could be, she taunted, but you won't know until I get what I want. You have twelve standard hours. I'll be in touch. 

With that, the connection went dead.

o:o:o


	19. Chapter 19

o:o:o

The room was silent as the people contemplated what they had just heard. Cammi's message had obviously been meant to put Phaelon in an embarrassing situation.

Finally, she felt a hand on her shoulder as she stared at the now blank screen, debating what to do next.

"That's horrible," came her sister's whisper. "We've got to do something."

Phaelon shook her head. "Yes, _I_ do. I can't ask for your help though. It's me she really wants." – She turned to one of the communications people. – "Do we know where that transmission came from."

The woman smiled and nodded. "Yes, ma'am. Approximately eight kilometers northwest of here – a special, portable unit, I believe."

She turned to leave, but Ilyra blocked her way. "We'll help you. You may not want it or need it, but you're one of us, and we help our own."

"All right," Phaelon sighed. "But nothing extraordinary. Any grand displays or searches will send her scurrying for another hiding spot."

Her sister nodded, her face deathly serious. "We're at your command."

o:o:o

An hour later, they had assembled a small strike team of four Guardians. Arrayed in battle armor, Phaelon looked oddly out of place in the center of them wearing only her dark Jedi robes.

"Our main goal is to get Jysella," she said. It sounded odd to be commanding troops, even such a small number as her strike team. "We don't have time for a negotiator, so we're on our own. We also have to try for a live capture. All blasters set on stun only."

She hit a button, activating a small holoprojection in the middle of the table. "This is the objective. We've narrowed down our search radius to a three kilometer area. Anything smaller and she'll know we're on to her. Stealth and speed will be our allies. Any questions?"

No one spoke up, so she continued. "Good. It's a fairly simple mission, but we've got to be careful. Now go get ready. We've got less than eleven hours."

As they filed out of the room, Phaelon reflected on what she had just said. Eleven hours to find Jysella and hope Cammi didn't hurt her. The slaver seemed unstable enough to do someone serious injury just for the fun of it.

_At least you know she's still alive,_ said a little part of her brain, _you'd feel it just like you felt the rest of them if she wasn't._

Disgusted at herself for even entertaining the idea, she shoved the thought far out of her mind. _Jysella's a survivor. She'll be fine._

o:o:o


	20. Chapter 20

o:o:o

They stood outside the front doors of the complex, looking out into the deep purple sky. Phaelon looked to her sister, standing on the steps and nodded. Ilyra offered her a small smile. As silent as wraiths, the Jedi led her small team into the rocks and the darkness beyond.

Eight kilometers was nothing to a Jedi, and Ilyra assured her the Guardians were more than capable of keeping up, but Phaelon still worried. Each time she thought they may have been tiring, the men continued on without complaint. They reached the edge of their search zone ahead of what she had planned. And it was a good thing, too. The clouds were beginning to swirl and the wind to pick up, signs that a lightning storm was fast approaching.

The going was slow. Her team fanned out in a small arc to read the ground for any signs of passage, while Phaelon walked in the center feeling her way through the Force and often stopping to read the stones. She was just about to start getting discouraged when one of the men waved her over and pointed to several broken branches on a dead tree.

She nodded and touched them. _Cammi had passed through this way with Jysella and had to brush against the tree to squeeze through a narrow space in the rock._ With a smile, Phaelon stepped forward several paces and touched another place where the rock narrowed. _Jysella had been here, the back of her arm touching the rock._

A quickly as it had started, the trail stopped. Coming into a big box canyon, Cammi hadn't touched anything. Phaelon scowled. _What did that mean?_ To make matters worse, a gigantic bolt of white-hot lightning forked down from the black sky and illuminated the empty canyon.

o:o:o

One of her team saw it by the light of the next lightning bolt: a small hole partially obscured by a low overhang leading farther into the hills. Phaleon smiled. She knew Cammi would be too smart to have cornered herself when she had plenty of other places to hide.

Carefully, she edged close enough to examine the hole. Aside from the slaver, who knew what other nasty things used it to escape the lightning storms. Reaching out tentatively with the Force, she suddenly gasped and recoiled. Someone had reached out and touched her mind, just a faint glimmering of someone familiar. _Jysella?_

She reached out again, trying to feel for the girl's Force signature. Their bond wasn't strong enough for her to be certain, but she knew enough to say it was another Jedi at least.

Nodding to the team, she allowed half of them to crawl in first before she followed. It was a tight fit for the burly Guardians, but they pushed on. _Cammi must have had a time getting Jysella through here,_ Phaelon thought to herself as she nearly cracked her head of a protruding bit of rock.

As they went, she would pause every so often to touch the rock and assure herself Cammi didn't have a disguised tunnel branching off the main part. She shook her head. _You're giving that girl way too much credit._

After what seemed like forever, the tunnel seemed to widen again until finally they found themselves at the bottom of a deep arroyo. As she waited for the rest of the team, Phaelon again reached out with the Force, trying to feel for Cammi and Jysella.

It wasn't an easy thing to do – searching for someone you weren't wholly connected with. But finally, she felt someone touch her back. This time, it was stronger, more close.

"They're nearby," she whispered to her team.

o:o:o


	21. Chapter 21

o:o:o

While she'd been focusing, the Guardians had been scouting the nearby terrain for any sign of human passage. Cammi was good. She'd covered her tracks well, but the Guardians were specially trained military men, adept at reading even the slightest sign.

They found the trail heading up the arroyo and called on Phaelon to confirm it. Unconsciously, she slipped into something akin to the battlemeld used by Jedi pilots during the War, dividing herself between the Force, her fellow Jedi, and her surroundings.

It was slow going, but at least she was sure they were going in the right direction. One mistake could set them back hours, and they were on a tight schedule.

Finally, they came to a place where the sides of the arroyo shortened and they were able to see the surrounding countryside by the flashes of lightning.

Her trooper spotted it first. In a narrow depression, hidden in the shadows, sat a sleek light freighter with its engines warming carefully concealed amidst the rock. He beckoned Phaelon over, who surveyed it grimly. The Force told her Cammi and Jysella were nearby, possibly inside, but getting her out could be a problem.

On her command, the troops were to skirt around to the back of the craft and come at it from the rear, using the rocks to hide their approach and their heat signatures just in case Cammi had thermal imaging detectors.

Phaelon herself scurried over the intervening ground and dropped into the gully without a sound. When she had approached within a few meters of the ship with no reaction, it was obvious the slaver was watching her every move. Thankfully, she hadn't had time since her escape to modify the freighter, so there would be less of a chance of running into any extra weaponry.

Deactivated lightsaber in her hand, she walked towards the ramp, which lowered as she drew near. _This was_ too _easy._

o:o:o

Hello again, Jedi, Cammi's voice cackled from somewhere inside the ship. Did you really think you could waltz in here without my knowing about it? I've been watching you this whole time! 

"I'm sure you have, Cammi," Phaelon replied, starting cautiously up the ramp.

She reached the top of the ramp without incident, when the slaver flatly stated, That's far enough, Jedi. 

"Why don't you come out from wherever you're hiding so we can talk, Cammi," she suggested, nudging the girl's mind ever so subtly.

She snorted. Don't you try any of those funny little mind tricks on me, Jedi. I know how you Jedi operate. Oh no. I win this time. 

Without warning, the ramp began to close. Pretty soon, I'll be gone, and you'll be dead, she continued smugly. You see, this whole thing is rigged to explode into itty-bitty, teenee-tiny pieces as soon as that ramp gets shut. 

The ramp was already halfway shut. Cammi's insane laughter ringing in her ears, Phaelon scrambled up the incline and dove through the rapidly shutting opening. Tucking her shoulder, hit the ground and rolled, covering her head as the ramp snapped shut.

Nothing happened.

Cursing under her breath in a language to make the most foul freighter pilots blush, Phaelon got to her feet and brushed the dirt from her robes.

Reaching out with the Force, she realized Jysella's signature wasn't coming from the ship, but from inside a cave reaching back into the hillside.

_Cammi wouldn't make a fool of her twice._

Assuring herself her lightsaber was within reach, she cautiously headed towards the cavern's mouth.

o:o:o


	22. Chapter 22

o:o:o

"Good of you to join us, Jedi," the slaver sneered. She was sitting on a large boulder as far back as she could be, her face obscured by shadow, "your little friend's just been _dying_ to see you."

With a pair of highly illegal stuncuffs around both her wrists and ankles and a gag firmly wadded in her mouth, Jysella was curled up in a tiny ball next to the boulder and glaring defiantly up at the slaver.

Phaelon's eyes quickly flicked over her. Nothing appeared to be broken. "Why don't you let her go, Cammi?" she suggested.

Cammi started cackling again. "You still don't get it, do you!" she growled. "I took her, because I knew you'd come looking for her!"

"And I'm here now, so you don't need her anymore."

"Wrong. I know how you Jedi work. No collateral injuries. As long as she's here," – She smirked triumphantly. – "you're stuck."

She smiled blandly. "I guess you're right. So, what do you plan to do with me now that you've got me?"

"Kill you, of course," Cammi stated as through they were talking about nothing more interesting than the weather.

Phaelon arched an eyebrow. "Really?" she asked. "And how may I ask are you going to do this? I've been told Jedi are very hard to kill."

Cammi snorted derisively. "Why do you ask so many questions?" she demanded. "Here you are, in the palm of my hand, and you want to tell me how hard you are to kill? You Jedi are so arrogant!" the girl continued. "Just because you carry your special laser-swords and can play parlor tricks, you think you're above everyone else!"

As Cammi continued her tirade, Phaelon stood meekly in the center of the room, most of her attention focused on releasing the stuncuffs binding Jysella.

Her Force perception barely had time to register before an explosion rocked the room. Cammi screamed and toppled backwards off her boulder, while Phaelon was tossed back. As rock dust and debris clattered down from the ceiling, a noxious white gas began seeping upwards from the floor. Before she could stop herself, she got a breath full of the pungent cloud. Her eyes rolled back in her head, and blackness engulfed her.

o:o:o

She had a headache. Slowly opening her eyes, Phaelon found herself on her back in the dirt, staring up at a rough rock ceiling.

"Are you alright, ma'am?" asked one of the troopers standing guard nearby.

Carefully, she raised herself into a sitting position. "What happened?"

"Amazing. We were told Jedi recovered fast," said another, sounding surprised, "but that stun grenade could have taken out a couple of banthas."

Using the Force to take the edge off the pounding in her head, she shrugged. "That doesn't stop us from hurting later. Did it work?"

"Sorry about that, ma'am," said the first, kneeling next to her. "We didn't know what we were up against, so it's basic tactics: take out the whole room and sort through them later."

She nodded. "Excellent work. How're Jysella and Cammi?"

The trooper gestured over to where his fellow was putting binders on Cammi. "Still out, but they should be fine when they come to."

Outside, the lightning storm had worn itself out and moved on, leaving the sky a clear, dark blue. A quick examination of the freighter told them that Cammi had lied completely about rigging it blow up. It was quite obvious she had planned on using it to escape later. After the troopers deemed it flyable, they loaded Jysella and the slaver into it and took off.

o:o:o


	23. Chapter 23

o:o:o

The next day, the wedding went off without a hitch, just as weddings were supposed to.

Phaelon stood slightly off to the side during the whole ceremony, trying to look like she was paying attention. She wavered slightly on the spot out of tiredness, and Jysella elbowed her in the ribs. They exchanged a brief smile and returned to watching the ceremony.

Once, she thought she caught her mother eying her wistfully, but she couldn't be certain.

"That could have been you," her mother reminded her afterwards as the people gathered to congratulate the bride and groom and participate in the celebratory feast.

She shook her head. "I don't regret it. I did what I thought was right."

"That's all that matters," finished her father, coming over and laying a paw of a hand on her shoulder.

After that, she stepped off to the side to congratulate the newlyweds before heading back to room to depart.

o:o:o

Before they took off, Phaelon made a stop at the cell where Cammi was being held. The slaver was conscious again, and back to her usual arrogance.

"You Jedi aren't as powerful as you think," she sneered. "I'd have had you dead by now if those sith-spawned troopers hadn't shown up."

"Tell yourself whatever you like, Cammi," she replied serenely. "You'll have a lot of time to convince yourself of whatever your heart desires. I bet you could even talk yourself into believing you're the resurrected Emperor."

The slaver continued to look insolent. "I suppose you're taking me back to Denon. Remember, I did escape from there once already."

"It's up to the Kiffar," Phaelon explained with an unconcerned shrug. "You attacked me on _their_ planet and, as you pointed out, were caught by their troops. If I were you, I'd _hope_ they were kind enough to extradite you to Denon."

The sneer faltered somewhat, but, as she turned to leave, the slaver called after her, "We'll meet again, Jedi!"

o:o:o

"So," said Kyp, as they stretched in the training courts the morning after their return, "rumor has it you managed to lose Horn's kid."

Phaelon sighed, but wasn't surprised news of Jysella's kidnapping had gotten around. "I didn't _lose_ her," she insisted.

"Misplaced her then?" he continued.

"Of course not," she returned. Kyp could be one of the most annoying Masters, but after the war she had gained a certain understanding of him. Standing up, she thumbed on her lightsaber, and brought the silver blade into a ready-stance.

Kyp did the same, but continued goading her. "Okay, so you neglected to take into consideration that a crazy, revenge-driven slaver would come hunting for you?"

"You make it sound so horrible," she replied, advancing on him with hard, deliberate strokes.

"You tell me," he replied, parrying each of her strikes easily before beginning his own attack. "You're the one who lost her."

She scowled, stepping out from his downward slice. "I did _not_ lose her."

Kyp pivoted to dodge a cut at his knees. "Sure. How's that crazy person doing by the way?"

"I don't envy her," she chuckled, falling back on the defense. "She should have stayed in prison the first time I put her there."

"You should know better than that," he laughed, as she jumped backwards. "They never stay there forever."

She joked. "You're telling me this? The person who spends all his time in meetings with politicians?"

"Not my choice," he retorted. "I don't think they want to let me out of their sight."

"I'm surprised you remember how to do this," she commented with a wink. "How's Duro, by the way?"

He managed a shrug. "Turns out no one really wants to go back there if they can help it. The thought of a Vong-formed planet is a little much at the moment. They've taken the matter up with Omas, I think."

They settled down to the serious business of dueling. A few years ago, she would have been sure Kyp would have thrashed her soundly, but now she was too familiar with his tricks – a subtle twist here, a feint there; she knew them all. Soon they had attracted a small audience of younger students, completely enthralled with their level of swordplay.

Finally, so many of the youngsters had stopped practicing and started gathering around them that Mara, their instructor for the day, marched over to collect them. After a blistering talking to about not practicing when the novices were on the courts, she marched away with her students leaving the two of them looking insolent.

o:o:o


	24. Chapter 24

o:o:o

Phaelon was sitting cross-legged in the center of the meditation circle, using the Force to bounce a ball at a corner across the room. She hadn't had a lot of time to think on her mastery since Kyp had told her it was Omas who didn't want her to have it, but now she was thinking. She would have liked to say it didn't matter to her, but secretly it did – she had been one of the first students, and all her compatriots were Masters by now. _Grow up,_ she rebuked herself. _You're sounding like a little kid._

Through her meditation, she could feel the approach of a young student long before she heard the chime on the door. "Come," she said, opening her eyes, but keeping the ball bouncing.

A little Rodian, one of the newest and youngest students, stepped hesitantly into the room, eyeing the ball with wonder. "Jedi Lei, Master Skywalker wants to see you in the Council's chamber," he said, finding his voice.

"Did he say what about?" she asked, getting to her feet and letting the ball roll away.

He shook his head and gestured for her to follow.

Wondering why Master Skywalker wanted to talk to her, unless he wanted to send her to Duro instead of Kyp, Phaelon headed towards the Council's chamber.

She paused outside the elaborately carved door. By the muffled voices and the jumbled Force-signatures, the whole Council was in there. _Stop it,_ she told herself. _There is absolutely no reason for you to be nervous… despite the fact you've never been called in front of all of them before._

The door slid open and the little Rodian led the way in. "Jedi Lei," he said with a short bow before disappearing and letting the door slide shut. Seated around the round table were Luke and Mara, Corran, Kyp, Cilghal, Kam Solusar and Tionne, Kenth Hamner, Kyle Katarn, and Saba Sabatyne.

"Masters," she said with a short bow. Although she knew each of them, together they seemed to make her nervous.

Luke smiled at her. "Jedi Lei, we promise we won't keep you long. As you are well aware, the Council has passed over your promotion for mastery several times, and it is our opinion that we've done so for far too long. If you actions before and during the recent war were not enough, your actions on Kiffu certainly were. Our apologies for the lack of ceremony, but we felt certain you wouldn't mind... It is our privilege to confirm on you the rank of Jedi Master."

It took a minute for what Luke had just said to register. Meanwhile, the other Masters came forward to give her a hug and offer her congratulations.

She walked out a few minutes later with Kyp. "But I thought – ?" she asked.

"Omas?" – He shrugged. – "Let's just say he's going to get used to being disappointed, I think."

o:o:o

Almost a week after her promotion, Corran appeared at her door while she was meditating by levitating everything in the room, including a MSE-6 droid bobbing close to the ceiling that continued to squeal in terror. "There're some people here that want to see you," he said mysteriously.

"Who?" she asked.

He merely shrugged and led the way down the hall. She sighed and followed. _It was very irritating not getting her questions answered._

She stopped dead when she reached the entrance hall. Standing there, dressed in properly elaborate attire was a collection of perhaps a dozen Kiffar Guardians. In their midst was her sister, Ilyra, and her parents.

"Master Lei," said the most elderly of the Guardians, stepping forward and offering her a short bow. "We've come here to pay our respects to the only living Jedi Master of the Kiffar people."

Another Guardian, this one with the pale yellow stripe of Clan Vos running under his eyes, stepped forward and handed her what looked like a very old lightsaber.

"This is the weapon of the last Kiffar Jedi Master," he explained. "A General in the Clone Wars, Master Quinlan Vos was killed in the Jedi purges that followed the rise of the Emperor. No one is sure what happened to his family. His weapon found its way back to his clan, and now we present it to you. May it serve you as well as it did its former owner."

Phaelon took it gingerly in her hands. The pale green blade hissed to life as she thumbed it in on and saluted them with it. "I thank you for this treasure." The blade disappeared as she turned it off and bowed to them.

The short ceremony over, the Guardians bowed to her and shook her hand. Last, but not least, her family approached.

It appeared that her mother had been crying. She hugged her daughter tightly, unable to speak. Her father, on the other hand, wrapped her in a bone-crushing hug and said, "You've made us proud."

When they withdrew, Ilyra approached, smiling enigmatically.

"How did you – ?" she asked.

Her sister smirked. "Your friend, Master Horn, _accidentally_ let it slip when he called to thank us for assisting in the rescue of his daughter."

Phaelon turned and let her eyes seek out Corran. "I did not," he retorted innocently, but his face flushed and he withdrew further into the corner.

Turning back to her sister and the Guardians, she hugged her little sister tight. "Thank you."

She tried to convince the Guardians to stay a while and avail themselves of the Jedi's hospitality, but they insisted that they needed to return to Kiffar.

"Who knows what might happen with us gone," joked Ilyra as they prepared to leave. "It's like leaving young children home without a babysitter."

They laughed and embraced one last time. Then Ilyra walked up the ramp of their shuttle, whose engines were already warming.

o:o:o


	25. Chapter 25

_AN: Sorry for the delay. I've had computer issues and lost nearly all my stories…_

o:o:o

"So how do you like being a Master?"

Phaelon heaved herself to her feet and grimaced at the bruise she knew she'd have tomorrow. "I don't feel any different," she replied.

Combat instructor Kyle Katarn smiled. "And I can still throw you around."

"_And_ you can still throw me around," she admitted reluctantly. Unarmed combat, also known as wrestling on some planets, wasn't her strong suit, which was why she was practicing.

He laughed and came at her again. This time, she cheated. Using the Force to flip over his head, she pivoted around before he could turn. A well-placed foot sent the Master sprawling.

"And you still don't fight fair," he muttered, regaining his feet.

Wrapping a foot around her leg, he managed to knock her to the mats again. "I'm only using my _natural_ talents," she retorted, "I'd never win if I didn't. I spend most of my time down here already."

Before they were able to continue, a familiar presence flitted through the Force like a clarion call. Mara seemed to think whatever it was was urgent enough to use a Force-communication instead of a comlink, but it had the same effect: _They were needed in the Council chambers._

o:o:o

The rest of the Masters were already there when Phaelon, Kyle, and Cilghal arrived. Luke, Mara, and Leia were standing around a portable holoprojector looking grave. "All right, Chief Omas, we're all here. You may continue."

A miniature hologram of Cal Omas inclined his head. "As I was saying: there have been various reports made by our people that Nom Anor has been sighted on Corellia."

Though there was no noise, the Force fluttered with the surprised thoughts of the Jedi in the room.

"But he's supposed to be dead," muttered Corran from somewhere on the other side of the room.

Cal ignored him and continued. "Despite our greatest hopes that he'd been killed, some of our most reliable sources say there are many reports of sightings. It may be possible that he is trying to unite several bands of Peace Brigaders also rumored to have holed up in Coronet City. If it is possible, I would like Master Skywalker to send two Jedi to investigate this."

Luke nodded. "I concur. If he is still alive, we need to bring him down, and quickly. I would suggest sending Master Durron and Master Lei."

Cal faltered, obviously flustered.

Seemingly oblivious to Cal's irritation, Luke continued. "Both have experience in fighting this kind of battle. I know Master Lei may be our newest Master, but she has proven herself very capable at undercover work."

Most of the Masters in the room nodded in agreement, and Cal forced a sigh. "Very good. I trust you'll provide them with the information I've given you?"

"Of course," Luke said with a small nod.

Cal's good will sounded forced as he muttered, "Then I'll leave you to it," and shut down the connection.

o:o:o


	26. Chapter 26

o:o:o

Phaelon appeared in the cockpit right before takeoff clad once again in the abbreviated flightsuit and matching tattoos.

"That's inconspicuous," said Kyp sarcastically but with a smirk as she slumped into the copilot's seat next to him.

"Where we're headed, I'll fit right in with every other female of any species," she assured him. "What do you think of this?"

Kyp eyed her as he brought the repulsors online and waiting for his clearance from the Temple. "Think of what? The outfit, or the mission?"

She scowled, and he laughed. "Let's just say I'm hoping they're all just rumors, but if Anor is alive – " He shrugged. Phaelon knew he still held Nom Anor at least partially to blame for the death of his apprentice, Miko, and would like nothing more than to blast him into spacedust.

"And by the way," he added. "I hope that thing is more comfortable than it looks."

Phaelon smirked. "Thanks for noticing. Now I know I can at least attract the older crowd," she teased.

Kyp looked wounded, but smiled. Finally, they received the all-clear from the Temple, and the ship rose gracefully into the air, heading what looked like straight for the looming shape of Yavin high above them.

o:o:o

As far as spaceflights went, the one to Corellia wasn't bad. Phaelon remembered the last time she'd been stuck in space with Kyp for that long, and had to admit that this was better in some respects, at least she could move. By agreement, one would sit in the cockpit while the other slept or meditated or practiced with the remotes in the hold, so they really didn't see each other much until the last jump from Onderon to Corellia.

"Where to start?" asked Kyp rhetorically as he skimmed through the sparse information Master Skywalker had given them.

"He didn't exactly give us a lot to go on, but probably the seedy underbelly of Coronet – Treasure Ship Row would be my guess," suggested Phaelon.

Inexplicably, he smirked. "Zak said you had a thing for seedy cantinas."

She scowled, biting back a retort. "It's the best place to look for criminals," she said with a shrug.

o:o:o

Corellia, though one of the most recognizable places in the galaxy, was also among the most unstable. Pirates and smugglers and dens of immorality were every day things to the Corellians. Nonetheless, with the correct authorization codes from Han and Leia Solo and advice from Corran and the other Corellians, the Jedi managed to settle their freighter in LB-67 of the Coronet Spaceport with little trouble.

_At least it's better than Naboo,_ thought Phaelon as she glimpsed the guardian droids and the forcefield generators.

Two guards met them at the bottom of the ramp. "Identification and cargo manifests," said one while the other held his blaster rifle at the ready.

Kyp, dressed in nondescript civilian clothes, handed him the ids. "No manifests," he explained. "My girl and I are just here as tourists for a couple of days."

The man eyed them suspiciously as he passed their cards over a reader. "You realize that spending more than ten days on Corellia without notifying the proper authorities will result in your arrest and imprisonment?"

"We do now," Kyp said with a smile.

"Have a nice time," the guard told them, handing back their ids and gesturing to the nearby barrier.

Following the crowd, they kept up their charade of talking and laughing like a young couple while stretching out with the Force for any unusual vibrations or voids.

o:o:o

The next morning, the Jedi did not stir until late to keep up the appearance of having a late night. Although no one had any reason to suspect they were anything besides the tourists they claimed to be, it was obvious the hotel staff kept tabs on everyone who passed through their doors.

"I got nothing out of the ordinary scum and villany, and there's not even a lot of that," said Phaelon thoughtfully while the two of them sat in a small café on the main street and watched the people.

Kyp nodded. They had walked around most of the day before playing tourists and still had no leads. "I guess The Row's our next destination. Maybe we'll have better luck down there."

Nonchalantly, they headed down to Treasure Ship Row, an area that used to be the most extravagant place in Coronet City, but had been heading downhill for decades. The buildings spoke of a opulence that had long since decayed. Most of the windows were boarded up and the smell of mildew and rot permeated the atmosphere.

As they walked down the street, the Force told them they were being watched from inside the darkened windows. Other beings they passed radiated a beaten down, angry attitude emblematic of their surroundings. It was as if all the fun and excitement had suddenly vanished, turning the broad boulevard into something of a ghost town.

Phaelon wrinkled her nose and was going to comment, when she paused and the hairs on the back of her neck stood up. Kyp signaled that he felt the Force-warning as well, but they kept walking, making sure their blasters were within easy reach.

Casually, they ducked into a nearby cantina, quickly finding seats in a darkened back corner. While Kyp ordered two drinks from a dark man at the bar, she looked around. It was a seedy place, nearly worse than the place Phaelon had visited on Naboo with Zak. Dark and dismal, it was already crowded though still the middle of the afternoon.

_Strange,_ she thought to herself, _there's not a droid to be seen._ Indeed, the only patrons seemed to be humans and a handful of near-humans.

/_Look around. Notice anything odd?_/ Phaelon sent the impressions through the Force, hoping Kyp would figure out what she meant.

With the subtlest nod, he set a snifter before her filled with some amber colored liquid.

"Cheers," she muttered unenthusiastically, raising the glass to him then taking the smallest of sips. It wasn't as bad as she thought it would be. Though it still made her shudder, she had to admit that the Corellians knew how to make whiskey.

After nearly an hour of sitting and watching the beings, it was obvious nothing was happening. To avoid drawing attention to themselves by lingering, the Jedi dropped a few credits on the table and went back outside.

o:o:o


End file.
